Azumanga Diaoh In A Different Way
by Chazman1
Summary: Watch as the twisted mind of a Author can put himself in a story,change the world and still make it to the toilet! Note:First part is fine but it gets more mature along the way


**Azumanga Diaoh**

**In a Different**

**Way**

**It was a cold night in Tokyo when the plane from U.K arrived at the airport, this boy that came off of it would change the world forever, and this boy was Chaz Martin.**

**As Chaz left the airport carrying a large suitcase and a guitar on his back, calling a taxi to his uncle and auntie who came from Japan, he was always jealous of his cousin who lived there, for some reason she was a 'prodigy', and as he left he thought, **_What am I going to do in Tokyo, which high school am I going to, how will I make friends, uugh… I better start relaxing_**.**

**Chaz grabbed his guitar out of his bag and started tuning it for when he arrives at his uncle and aunties house, afraid of what it would look like, but he was happy that he could bring his guitar, Jakester with him.**

**The taxi soon arrived at the Mansion, which was to Chaz's surprise, he had never seen a house so big in person, he paid the Taxi driver, grabbed his stuff and walked through the Yard to the front door, ringing the bell, Chaz thought **_well, its about 4:30 so Cousin should be at school_.

**The door opened to reveal a large grand staircase, looking down he saw a small girl, with pigtails and a cute smile looking up, this was Chiyo, but she was meant to be at school?**

"**Welcome cousin to our house, how is life in England?" Chiyo asked politely**

"**Its…nice, why aren't you at school?" **

**"I got a day off to greet you to the house"**

**"They do that here?!" Chaz said suprised**

**"Only for abroad family, now let me give you a grand tour after you put your suitcase and... Guitar up-?"**

**"Yes, i play Guitar" Chaz said interrupting Chiyo**

**"Okay, well... follow the stairs, go right, then take a left and you will see your room" Chiyo said politely as she continued where she left**

**"Oh and do call me Chiyo-Chan, its what they call me at High school" Chiyo smiled at Chaz, who was now looking incredible shocked"you...you...go to High school?!"he asked with a loud voice, which echoed through the house, Chaz looked away, and then continued up the stairs and to the right, out of the vision of Chiyo-Chan.**

**Chaz walked into his room, which was incredible big, he stood amazed at the sight of it, the window had a great view of the High school he would go to the next morning,he just hoped Chiyo diden't go to the same one, he put down his guitar and unpacked his suitcase, the room was made like he wanted it, rock band wallpapers, a amplifier, guitar stand, and a few stereo boxes, this was the room he dreamt of, it was amazing!**

**Chiyo coulden't help but giggle as he left the hall, she always enjoyed company with her Cousin, it reminded her somehow of Tomo, she then quickly thought**_ Oh i almost forgot, he is coming to my school tommorow, into miss Yukari's class, luckely its first year so he will get a chance to make friends__**, **_**Chiyo-chan always wanted to think about good sides and not bad.**

**Chaz came walking down the stairs and looked at Chiyo-chan, waiting for her to give him the Grand tour,"follow me please" Chiyo said in a happy voice, Chaz coulden't resist but think those pigtails were suspicious, could she fly?, could she use them for amazing powers?, he would never know,so he followed her**

**The Grand tour was soon ended as the Cousins had dinner and soon went off to bed, but Chaz was 16, so he stayed down the stairs playing the first part of Nothing Else Matters by Mettalica, Chiyo-chan used this song to help her get to sleep, she quickly fell to sleep, and dreamt about whatever she dreamt about.**

**Chaz fell asleep on his Guitar,funnely enough he dreamt about Guitars and playing in Mettalica, then suddenly he saw him running to school with the music in the background,he ran to the door which melted,the whole school did,He saw Chiyo behind him"whats happening!"Chaz shouted,Chiyo replied by saying"Wake up Chaz,its time for school"**

**Chaz woke up painfully and shouted"Metallica shot the flying ants!", Chiyo laughed at this and said"You sound like Osaka-san, did you have a nice rest?"Chaz awsered"Ugh...yeah,i don't have breakfast",he saw his uniform which he quickly changed into,it was summer so he wore the white shirt,Chiyo said bye to Mr.T and the Cousins walked out the door,Chaz was still amazed by the court yard,and since he measured 189metre,he had no trouble looking over the wall,he then saw a tiny door opening in the gate,he crawled through and he started following Chiyo along the streets,looking around at all the houses and trees,he was definatly not in England anymore.**

**He saw Chiyo run to the fork and meet up with a Girl,Long black hair that reached below the waist,she was nye shorter then him,and had a mysterious look on her,Chiyo said Chaz could bring his guitar with him for one day,he ran to Chiyo"So...which way?"Chaz asked Chiyo,trying to ignore The girl,Chiyo replied"well,first i'l introduce the girl that i walk with to school everyday,this is Sakaki San"Chaz looked at Sakaki,he had only thought of one word"Hi..."Chaz said nerously"Hello"Sakaki said in an equally quiet voice,Chaz had never seen such a Quiet and somehow scary girl.**

**"Sakaki-San,this is Chaz,My cousin,he is staying here till graduation"Sakaki merely nodded and started walking, the two followed her to the destination,Chaz was waiting eagerly to see the classroom and show his guitar.**

**The 3 made it to the School,a new building that was quite the busy place,they walked throught the crowds,changing their shoes and putting there bags away,then walking to class 3,their homeroom,the place where Chaz would go to everyday.**

**"Well,Chaz,good luck with everything"Chiyo Chan said in her happy voice,Chaz nodded and walked in,loads of people were walking around and gossiping,there were lots of eyes on him,he sat down in a empty space that was nearest to Chiyo Chan,so that he could ask her something,When then he saw a Hyperactive girl running in and shouting"oh,Chaz,that's Tomo,she's our Wildcat,shes all adrenilin and no stamina"Chiyo said in a blunt voice.**

**"I can see that suprisingly"Chaz awnsered in a joky voice,Chiyo laughed as Tomo approached"Chiyo-Chan,Our culture festival is coming up,any suggestions?!Tomo said in a Hyperactive voice,then she turned and saw Chaz,looking suprised she whispered in a loud way to Chiyo-chan"Who is the boy looking at us?"Chiyo looked at Chaz"That's Chaz,hes my Cousin from England"Chiyo said smiling,Chaz began to say but got interrupted by Tomo"Hi!,im Tomo and Welcome to classroom 3!"Chaz bent back and said"Umm...thanks...and whats this about a culture festival?"Chiyo awsered politely"Its when we make up something to do and raise money,we always get haunted mansion and cafe,but useally we do something different"**

**A girl came into the class,big eyes,Mid long hair,and kinda Spacey,she walked to Chiyo and said bluntly"Hi Chiyo-chan,anything new?"Chiyo replied"Hi Osaka-san,no,nothing importent"Chaz coughed and said in english"Oi,and me?"Chiyo almost forgot"Oh wait there is,this is my english cousin Chaz"Chaz waved at Osaka,who stared right into him"Oh...hi"**

**Osaka sat down behind Chiyo and fell asleep.**

**Suddenly,the door banged open and revealed a evil looking woman,who marched in giving looks to everyone,she sat down,and dozed off,everyone started talking.**

**note:Change of style now,just to try out**

**Yomi:So,anyone come up with a good Culture festival idea**

**Tomo:Cafe!  
**

**Osaka:Haunted mansion**

**Yomi:Anyone with a good idea?**

**Chiyo-Chan:Guys?**

**Yomi:Yes Chiyo-Chan?**

**Chiyo-Chan:Let me introduce you to my cousin,Chaz**

**Chaz:...hi...**

**Yomi:Oh you have a cousin?**

**Tomo:hes incredible tall isen't he**

**Kaorin:Hello**

**Sakaki:...**

**Chiyo-Chan:quick,Yukari-Sensei is waking up!**

**Everyone sits down as Yukari wakes up**

**Yukari:Morning class,before we start i want to introduce you to our newest classmate,come up Chaz...we let Chiyo have a day off yesterday to greet you,so,dont waste our time**

**Chaz:yes Miss**

**Yukari:So Chaz,Tell us why your here?**

**Chaz:Well,my parents told me i would be better going to Tokyo to study instead of England,since i was only child,my mother told me that i could stay by my Cousin,Chiyo-Chan**

**Chiyo:waves**

**Yukari:And what do you do for a hobby?**

**Chaz:I play Guitar**

**Yukari:And ARE YOU GOOD?!**

**Chaz:Yeah...**

**Yukari:Oh...okay,sit down**

**Note:Back to normal**

**Chaz sat back down and whispered to Chiyo"Shes crazy,i thought i was being inspected"Chiyo replied"i got that to so don't worry"Lunch bell rang very soon as the 6 went off to the lunch,But Chaz went to the roof immediately,when he arrived he grabbed his guitar,and started playing "While my guitar gently weeps" by the Beatles,the 6 girls came up talking,saw him and stood silently"Is that Chaz?"Yomi asked Chiyo"Yeah,hes playing guitar,dont disturb him,just watch,otherwise he goes mad and starts chasing the one who wakes him"Chiyo replied**

**"Cool!i'l wake him!"Tomo said about to run but instead receiving a whack from Yomi"Don't be a idiot"Chiyo then said"Hes finished!"and she started to clap,the rest joined in,Chaz blushed and stood up,putting his guitar back in the case"You were watching?,that was not my best work"Chiyo giggled and replied"No,that was great,you did well!"Chaz looked at his watch"almost time for class,lets go"the 7 now walked back to class,when entering it,Yukari was not there,only a few people were.**

**"Im gonna plug in the amp,covor your ears when i plug it and test it"he grabbed a Amp and plugged it in,testing it it made a good sound"in that case dont"He started to play Nothing else matters again.**

**"Hes good..."Sakaki said quietly"Another thing im not that good at,Guitar"Chiyo said cheerfully as he played further,Yukari came in,looking at Chaz playing,getting ready to wake him but Chiyo quickly explained how she can't wake him,Yukari nodded and started listening,Then out of nowhere Tomo ran up to Chaz and screamed"WAKE UP!"Chaz dropped his guitar,slowly turned his head to Tomo,his eyes were evil"I...I...you are dead!!"Tomo ran while Chaz chased her as he was yelling"die!!..."apart from that the day went pretty well,Yukari explained that tommorow was the culture festival suggestions,she bragged that they would beat Nyamo,and the rest was normal and quiet.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Yukari:The Culture festival is up,anyone got a suggestion?**

**Chiyo-Chan:Music Cafe!**

**Chaz:What?!**

**Stay tuned for more Azumanga Diaoh In A Different Way**

**. **


End file.
